Power Berry (HM)
There are a total of 10 Power Berries to be found in the original Harvest Moon for SNES. Each Power Berry you find will increase your stamina points. At the beginning of the game, your character starts off with 100 stamina points to spend each day, and as you work, you lose points. If it drops to 0, your hero will collapse. Finding and eating Power Berries increases the amount of stamina points you start off with each day. Every time you find a Power Berry, a flower will automatically be planted in an area of your farm called the Secret Garden. 'The 10 Power Berries' *'Power Berry #1' The first Power Berry is found by plowing your field with the Hoe until you find one. There isn't a technique or set number of plots you have to plow before it shows up; it is all a matter of luck. *'Power Berry #2' This is the same as the first Power Berry; just keep plowing until the second one pops up. Again, there is no trick to it. Cannot be found on the same day as the first berry. *'Power Berry #3' One morning your hero will wake up to an earthquake. Go to the Goddess' Pond, and chop the tree stump in the right; the stump will have a hole under it. Go through the hole and you will get a Power Berry. If you go into the mines you can see this Power Berry on a raised platform, but this is the only way to get to it. *'Power Berry #4' This one is simple: all you have to do is catch a fish in the Fishing Pond and toss it back in (must be the first fish you've caught that day). You can only get one Power Berry by doing this, so there is no need to do this multiple times. *'Power Berry #5' Go to the back hill and use your Axe to chop the tree stumps. You'll eventually be rewarded with a Power Berry. *'Power Berry #6' Once you get the Golden Hammer, smash the Chicken Statue at the Crossroads with it. The normal hammer also works, but it may be random. If you don't get the Power Berry the first time, leave and return to the Crossroads and the Chicken Statue will reappear. This is best done at night so you don't waste daylight. Even though the Chicken Statue will continue to reappear after this, you can only get one Power Berry from it. *'Power Berry #7' In the Fall (there isn't a specific date because it varies), you will get the opportunity to trade a Chicken for a Power Berry with the wandering Hawker (it doesn't have to be in the 1st year). If you refuse to exchange, you may never be able to make this offer appear again. *'Power Berry #8' At the Harvest Festival (Fall 12), bring a Berry of Fullmoon Plant or a Fish. The Berry of Fullmoon Plant appears on the summit. You'll be rewarded with a Power Berry. *'Power Berry #9' Go to the Egg Festival, there you can win a Power Berry. The Egg Festival is on Fall 20, and there is an Egg Hunt. If you win by finding the most eggs, your reward is a Power Berry. *'Power Berry #10' During Winter, go up to the Summit and plant a Seed of Snow Flower (buy from Peddler at Flower Festival for 2000G). You'll get a Power Berry. Category:Harvest Moon Category:Power Berries